moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Inside Out/Transcript
JOY: Do you ever look at someone and wonder... "What is going on inside their head?" Well, I know. Well, I know Riley's head. (BABY COOING) Hmm? (BABY COOING HAPPILY) JOY: And there she was... Hello, Riley. Oh, look at you. Aren't you a little bundle of joy? (BELL DINGS) Aren't you a little bundle of joy? Whoa. (RILEY COOING) JOY: It was amazing. Just Riley and me. Forever. (RILEY CRYING) JOY: Er, for 33 seconds? I'm Sadness. Oh, hello. I... I'm Joy. So... Can I just... If you could... I just want to fix that. Thanks. JOY: And that was just the beginning. Headquarters only got more crowded from there. (LAUGHING) Very nice. Okay, looks like you got this. Very good. FEAR: Whoa, sharp turn! No! Look out! No! JOY: That's Fear. He's really good at keeping Riley safe. FEAR: Easy, easy. Ah! (EXCLAIMS) Oh, we're good. We're good. -Whew! Good job. -Thank you. Thank you very much. -And we're back! -(RILEY LAUGHING) -(GLASS SHATTERS) -Oh! Here we go. All right, open. -Hmm. This looks new. -You think it's safe? -What is it? -Aah. Okay, caution. There is a dangerous smell, people. -Hold on. What is that? -JOY: This is Disgust. She basically keeps Riley from being poisoned. Physically and socially. That is not brightly colored or shaped like a dinosaur. Hold on, guys. It's broccoli! (EXCLAIMS IN DISGUST) Yucky! Well, I just saved our lives. -BOTH: Whew! -Yeah. You're welcome. Riley, if you don't eat your dinner, you're not gonna get any dessert. Wait. Did he just say we couldn't have dessert? JOY: That's Anger. He cares very deeply about things being fair. So that's how you want to play it, old man? No dessert? Oh, sure, we'll eat our dinner! Right after you eat this! (YELLING) (YELLING) Riley, Riley, here comes an airplane! (MIMICS ENGINE HUMMING) Oh, airplane. We got an airplane, everybody. -ALL: Oh! -Airplane. JOY: And you've met Sadness. She... Well, she... (CRYING) JOY: I'm not actually sure what she does. And I've checked, there's no place for her to go, so... She's good, we're good. It's all great! Anyway, these are Riley's Memories and they're mostly happy, you'll notice. Not to brag. -MEG: Whoo-hoo! -(RILEY LAUGHING) Whoo-hoo! JOY: But the really important ones are over there. I don't want to get too technical, but these are called Core Memories. Each one came from a super important time in Riley's life. Uh, like when she first scored a goal. Oh, that was so amazing! Hey! Would you look at that? Very nice! -We got a future center here! -Nice job. (ALL CHEERING) JOY: And each Core Memory powers a different aspect of Riley's personality. Like Hockey Island. Goofball Island is my personal favorite. Ah, come back here, you little monkey! DAD: (LAUGHING) Oh, you're silly. JOY: Yep, Goofball is the best. Friendship Island is pretty good too. (BOTH GIGGLING) JOY: Oh, I love Honesty Island. And that's the truth! And of course, Family Island us amazing! (INDISTINCT) JOY: The point is, the Islands of Personality are what make Riley... Riley! Look out, mermaid! (SPLASHING) (GIGGLING) (BUBBLING) Lava! Whee! ♪ Who's your friend who likes to play ♪ Bing Bong, Bing Bong! ♪ -Hey! Very nice! -Where'd you learn that? (SLURPING) Ahhh! -Brain freeze! -(ALL SCREAMING) -(CROWD CHEERING) -Yeah! Good night, kiddo. Good night, Dad. And... we're out! JOY: That's what I'm talking about! Whoo! Another perfect day! Nice job, everybody! Let's get those memories down to Long Term. All right, we did not die today! I call that an unqualified success. JOY: And that's it. We love our girl. She's got great friends and a great house. Things couldn't be better. After all, Riley's 11 now. What could happen? -What... -ALL: Aah! -(JOY GASPS) -(ALL EXCLAIM) (TRUCK ENGINE STARTING) Okay, not what I had in mind. (ALL SCREAM) (MUSIC PLAYING) JOY: Hey, look! The Golden Gate Bridge! Isn't that great? It's not made out of solid gold like we thought, which is kind of a disappointment, but still... Category:Disney Transcripts Category:Pixar Transcripts Category:Transcripts